1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bombarding testing machine, especially for a golf bombarding testing machine, which can quickly test a ball-head and the strength of a club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, due to the narrow land and the crowded population of our country and the difficulty to get domestic land, additionally, the specially interactive relationship between the politician and the businessman in Taiwan, the golf sport is hitherto regarded as a noble sport in this country. The prices of the relative articles for golf are always correspondingly higher than those of other kinds of balls, and the relative articles for golf may maintain a fixed high profit. In like manner, the requirement of the golf players for the quality of ball appliance is correspondingly severe. Therefore, the manufacturers of relative products of these kinds also establish a product testing flow path of extremely severe quality-control for the produce produced by themselves. Wherein, the quality of the superiority and inferiority of the club relative directly to the record of club-swing is further not in least ignored. Therefore, many manufacturers of the club all install a machine for the quality test aiming the club and the ball-head. Applying the machine makes repetitious hits to examine and test the strength of the ball-head and the club. And, the prior testing device is a kind of robotic arm aiming the strength of a club. Mainly in the prior art, by a machine capable of holding and fixing a club simulates a motion of hitting ball of swing club. By a continuous conduct of motion of hitting ball of swing club tests the degree of endurance of usage of a club. However, the above-said structure still has many shortcomings in practical operation, for example: the robotic arm can only test for a single direction and because the club will happen vibration by itself during hitting ball of swing club, it is possible to execute the next motion of swing club only after the disappearance of the vibration. According to the currently real operation test, the testing speed of the fore-said robotic arm is about five times per minute (the time interval for each ball hitting is about twelve seconds). And, the testing procedure of the current general manufacturers adopts one thousand times of test on the front, middle, and rear parts of the ball-head. Follow this by analogy, it can reason that it takes about ten hours for a test of a club to determine whether it is passed or not. Not only it consumes a lot of time, but there is no any recovery apparatus may aim the motion of the automatic recovery of the hit golf ball during test period, and it must be executed by human labor to do the work of recovery. This is the reason why this inventor had submitted a patent application of invention entitled xe2x80x9cPNEUMATIC GOLF CLUB TESTING APPARATUSxe2x80x9d to your esteemed bureau on Apr. 19, 1995. And, the patent, been authorized by your esteemed bureau (the U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,650), which comprises: a pneumatic cylinder A, an accumulator B, a cannon pipe C, a ball collecting barrel D, a ball cage E, a ball-head fixer F and a machine frame G. The major operation procedures are: fixing the test-intended ball-head on the ball-head fixer F; by a compressed air entering from the second air intake port H of the pneumatic cylinder A into the cylinder A to push the piston I to move forward; and, by a valve of the front end of the piston rod to close the exhaust hole J which is a connection between the front end of the accumulator B and the cannon pipe C; as the shooting starts, then the compressed air is delivered into the first air intake port K of the front end of the pneumatic cylinder A to make the piston I move quickly backward and open the valve N of the front end of the piston road M; in this time, then the compressed air of the accumulator B can instantly release an energy to shoot out the golf L from the cannon pipe C to hit directly on the golf ball-head held inside the ball-head fixer F to reach the object of a quick test. However, the fore-said structure can test only a ball-head and that is a little insufficiency in the function and in the range of the test. On the other hand, the shot golf will fall into the ball cage and it must depend on an operation personnel to pick up the golf L from the ball cage E and from beginning discharge it into the ball collecting barrel D. In application, there is still room for study and improvement to further suit the function of practical application.
Therefore, there are defects for the test device of the golf club of the prior robotic arm for the application of the practical operation, for example: capability of test only in single direction, the test time being too long and incapability of automatic recovery of the golf, etc., which are needed to be studied and improved eagerly by ourselves.
According to all the items of the shortcomings of the fore-said prior testing device for a golf club, and by the experience of this inventor of the engagement of several years in study, production and sales for this kind relative products, and a thorough scrutiny with a quiet concentrated mind, and an match with an application of academic theory, and through continuous study with effort, testing and improvement, finally address the present invention of a kind of reasonable design and capable of effective improvement for the above-said defects.
The major object of the present invention is to provide a golf is bombarding testing machine, which is mainly composed of a golf shooting apparatus, a club holding device, a ball-head holding device, a vibration-reducing device, a ball cage and a machine frame. By the club holding device or the ball-head holding device to fix the club or the ball-head, and by the application of the golf shooting apparatus to shoot out a golf which then hits the ball-head of the said club will reach the double functions of quick test for the ball-head or the connection strength between the club and the ball-head.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide a golf bombarding testing machine, wherein, by the installation of the vibration-reducing device, may greatly reduce the club""s vibration caused by the hit on the ball-head and conduct the next test of hitting as soon as possible to increase the number of test in an unit time period.
The another object of the present invention is to provide a golf bombarding testing machine, wherein, a golf shooting apparatus is composed of a pneumatic cylinder, an accumulator, a cannon pipe, a ball collecting barrel and a conveyer. By the installation of the fore-said conveyer may collect all the shot golfs, then applying the conveyer to transport the golfs to the ball collecting barrel and to the cannon pipe in sequence, and by the pneumatic cylinder and the accumulator shoot out the golf through the cannon pipe and reach a preferably automatic function.
Furthermore, the another object of the present invention is to provide a golf bombarding testing machine, wherein, the invention has a control box which is simultaneously matched with induction machine and counter, which are arranged in each one of the different devices, and by which receive signal and control timing of the motion of each device, and automatically shut down the unnecessary power (e.g. conveyer) after the completion of the test to obtain the most effective testing function.